


Inferus

by jncera



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jncera/pseuds/jncera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inferus is Latin for Inferno, the kind Dante sends sinners to--sinners like the YJ team members who took the 7 deadly sins and allowed them to manifest into their very lives. This is an AU of twisted darkness; a what-if filled with blood, agony, and bodily pleasures, where every iron rod finally twists into a single sinister plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gula

**Author's Note:**

> Contents:  
> I. Gula - Gluttony - Wally West  
> II. Luxuria - Lust - Artemis Crock  
> III. Acedia - Sloth - Conner Kent  
> IV. Invidia - Envy - M'gann M'orzz  
> V. Ira - Wrath - Roy Harper  
> VI. Superbia - Pride - Dick Grayson  
> VIII. Avaritia - Greed - Kaldur'ahm

# Inferus

### I. Gula

Wally West, ever hungry for food and drink, was now addicted to the thrill of the live hunt. The juiciest hamburgers just couldn’t compare to the rush of warm blood falling from his lips as he tears through a fresh kill. Steaks, however filling, did not come with the almost sexual euphoria of tracking down prey, outsmarting it, chasing it down, overpowering it, and finally feeling flesh rip through teeth and fingers. He liked to feel his heart explode in his chest, his eyesight spiraling sharper, and the heat coming to his hands and feet. This was the battle joy warriors-past used to feel when savagery sang through the air with sword blades; the rush of excitement from possibly dying; and then the scream of triumph as you stand among the stinking corpses of your enemy. This is what bards sing of, and Wally loved it. 

Wally used his speed to scare and toy with his food, laughing like a child between swipes from angry bears and loud bellowing charges from moose. But eventually, when his prey had outlived their entertainment, nothing could survive being torn apart at the speed of sound. 

He made a list of all his meals—crocodiles, wild boars, a pack of grey wolves—and when he reached the end his insatiable hunger demanded even more; something smarter, something more thrilling. 

It was dusk—his favorite time to hunt. He had been waiting quietly next to a forest path frequented by his current favorite cuts of meat when he spotted movement at the trailhead. He crouched low and focused his eyes on his next prey. She was exactly what he wanted, and he felt his mouth water. 

He waited until she was directly underneath the tree he was hiding in to drop down with a maniacal growl, and zipped away before she could react. He became a blur, and moved in front of her, behind her, in circles around her, all in smudges of color that caused her head to whip back and forth and her eyes to round in terror. Wally paused to laugh again, and that’s when she ran. 

And so the fun begins, Wally cackled in his head. 

His prey screeched at him and bared her teeth in defiance, but still she ran. Wally cut across her path over and over until she lost her bearings and instead of heading for the safety of the forest edge, crashed deeper and deeper into the darkening foliage. 

This one tried to fight back. She lunged out in kicks and grabs when she felt the wind move with her hunter, and twice almost clawed him. She had sharp tools and flying projectiles, but each time Wally whipped away with a hair’s width to spare, and his heart pounded faster in exhilaration. 

His stomach rumbled and squeezed, and his mouth turned sour with squirts of saliva. He wanted to press his mouth to her neck and taste her flesh, lick her long veins, feel the wetness of her blood against his skin, and suck on her bones until he groaned in satisfaction. 

His head swam, his hands sweated, and his desire for her body finally overpowered his senses. He banked, and ran straight for his prey. She felt him coming, and turned to him with dilated pupils just as he took one hand and effortlessly ripped out her throat. Blood splattered the surrounding bushes and birds darted into the night sky as her body fell to the dirt with a thud. 

Wally skidded to a halt and watched his prey twitch away her last moments. He listened to the gurgling noises coming from her throat and reached down to dip his fingers in the bubbling blood. Her brown eyes were locked to his and the last thing she saw of this earth was her hunter sucking her blood from his fingers with a look of orgasmic elation.  
He searched her body first, and pulled off a diamond ring from her left hand. He pocketed it, along with the cash in her wallet, and then began his feast. When he reached her abdomen, he was surprised to find his meal was actually a two-in-one, and wiped his hand across his mouth in glee. 

Eating her didn’t take long. He left her clothes and splintered bones in the forest, and went home with a comfortably foggy mind brought by having a full belly. 

...

Wally was beginning to doze off when the front door of his apartment opened. He immediately sat up and readjusted the towel around his waist. 

“Babe?” he called.

Artemis sauntered into the living room and grinned at Wally’s naked torso. 

“A hard work-out at the gym today?” she asked as she slid into his lap, fingers raking across his abdominal muscles. 

“One of the hardest,” Wally replied back, emphasizing the last word with a slight upward thrust of his hips. Artemis giggled. 

“Oh, so, Babe,” he continued casually, “I was thinking…” he reached behind him and pulled out a diamond ring. “Will you marry me?”

Artemis gasped and immediately pushed her lips passionately to his. I’ll take that as a yes, he thought, and began clawing at the zipper of her jeans. 

...

Roy sat on his couch and tapped his foot on the hardwood floor. He was worried about Jade. She was supposed to return from the prenatal clinic hours ago. He stood up and began pacing the living room. He hadn’t wanted to call her cell phone because she had explicitly wanted no disturbances during her appointment. But it was already evening. Finally, he picked up his phone and dialed her number. 

Somewhere deep in a forest, in a small clearing surrounded by trees splattered with dark droplets, a phone vibrated next to a fresh carcass. The teeth-marks on the bone and flesh were uncannily human-like, yet torn off with inhuman speed. 

...

### Gluttony


	2. Luxuria

### II. Luxuria

Artemis stood up and shed all her clothes before ripping the towel off Wally’s waistline. She kneeled, and began running her tongue slowly up and down the shaft. She felt it harden, and took it in her mouth, alternating between flicking her tongue over the tip and under the ridges of the head, and pushing his entire member towards the back of her throat. Wally moaned and ran his fingers through her hair. At the sound of his pleasure, Artemis felt the flames flicker between her legs. She tilted her head and locked eyes with him as she continued to move her mouth around him. At the sight of her smoldering stare, Wally gritted his teeth and grabbed Artemis in one smooth movement and threw her face-down on the couch. He pinned her down and mounted her, and pushed just the tip of his member into her opening. Artemis gasped through the tangle of her hair, and tried to thrust her hips upwards, but Wally growled and used one hand to grab her ass and force her back down. 

“How badly do you want me?” he whispered hotly in her ear. 

Artemis just moaned in response and tried to thrust upwards again. She could feel her wetness coat the head of his member, and wanted nothing more than to feel his fullness move inside her. 

Wally pulled out and reached two fingers inside her, moving them in a come-hither motion until Artemis sucked in a ragged breath and her hands gripped the couch’s fabric tightly. 

“Mmm,” Wally murmured with satisfaction, “someone’s really wet.” 

With his free hand he brushed Artemis’s hair away and found her lips, and heatedly kissed her between her noises of pleasure. He pulled his fingers out and toyed with her clitoris instead, barely touching it as he glided the tip of his finger up and down. 

“Wally,” Artemis cried in a high-pitch whine. 

“Say it,” he breathed, and began moving his fingers in swirling motions around her labia. 

Artemis moaned again and her hips buckled. She felt like the fires were going to eat her alive. Finally, she gave in. “I need you—“ 

“Say it,” Wally grunted.

“—inside me.” 

Wally grinned and mounted her again, this time pushing smoothly and deeply inside her. Artemis opened her mouth and released a sigh of satisfaction, followed by soft moans as the man on top of her thrust in and out. The living room was soon filled with their grunts, pants, and the wet lapping sound of libidinous pleasure. 

Artemis squeezed her vaginal muscles and heard an almost sob from Wally as he buckled and dipped his head down to her shoulders. She grinned, and began rocking her hips, creating a new pulse as he rubbed along her walls. Wally buried his face in her hair and reached underneath to cup her breasts in his hands. Artemis began to move faster and faster, but just before Wally felt his muscles ready to explode, he pulled out of her, grabbed her, and turned her to face him. He crashed his lips to hers just as he thrust into her again. He ground his hips against her, and soon Artemis felt a spring forming between her legs, which coiled and coiled in rising heat. She closed her eyes and threw her head back, groaning his name between outbursts of bliss. 

“Oh God, Wally…oh, Wally…” 

Wally lifted her legs above his shoulders, and watched as her dark pink flesh dragged wetly across his length every time he pushed in and out. He could even hear it. He began to move faster and faster until Artemis was digging her nails into the inside of his biceps and screaming his name, and he pushed harder, and harder, and finally, with a cry from both of them, he felt a spasmodic release and he collapsed onto Artemis’s breasts. 

“Fuuuuuuck,” he groaned, and then released a half-whimper, half-laugh as Artemis squeezed her inner muscles over and over. She did this every time after he came, and it drove him crazy. 

“Getting every last drop?” he teased between choking breaths. 

Artemis pushed a strand of hair from her face and smiled. Wally lifted himself out, and leaned back into the couch with a contented sigh. He opened up his arm, and she snuggled into his chest. He reached behind him for the ring, and slipped it smoothly onto his fiancée’s ring finger.

“It fits perfectly,” Artemis cooed, admiring the faceted shimmer of the diamond. 

Wally took her hands in his. They were just like her sister’s. “I knew it would.” 

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence, and Wally began dozing off. After a while, Artemis gently moved his arms from around her and stood up. 

“Off to work?” Wally mumbled, lying down slowly. “Isn’t there like a ‘I-just-got-engaged-so-I-should-be-able-to-take-the-night-off’ rule?”

Artemis smiled and softly caressed Wally’s jaw-line before walking into their shared bedroom. There, she took a quick shower, blow-dried her hair, changed into a simple collared white shirt and black pants, and brushed her long hair into a ponytail. By the time she was done, Wally had repositioned himself onto the bed and was snoring loudly. She grabbed a lab coat and stethoscope from the foot of the bed and stood hovering over Wally’s sleeping form, just watching him and smiling. She finally leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. 

“Goodnight Babe,” she whispered tenderly. 

“Mmmm, go n’ save some lives,” he replied with a sleepy smile. 

However, instead of driving to the hospital, Artemis headed for the more ominous part of the city. She turned onto the driveway of a dark condominium, opened the automatic garage door, and parked inside. She only entered into the building when she made sure the garage door was fully closed. She hated dealing with surprise guests.   
The building was fairly new, but it had a rotting feel to it; like maybe someone had hung themselves from the ceiling fan, and their body wasn’t discovered until the carcass had begun to rot into the carpet. If this was true, Artemis didn’t care. Death didn’t scare her, and she wasn’t here often for death to yell “Boo!” anyway. 

She threw the lab coat and stethoscope onto the bare mattress of the bedroom, and pulled off the rest of her clothes. She slipped on a strapless red dress that squeezed her ass and breasts into tantalizing curves, and then curled her hair into voluptuous rings of lustrous gold. She touched up her make-up with sultry smoky eyelids, long black eyelashes, and blood-red lipstick. Finally, she strapped on black cage-heels and picked up her purse—strangely large and oddly heavy—and blew her reflection a seductive kiss. 

Artemis Crock wasn’t a doctor, and she certainly didn’t save lives anymore. She was a for-hire assassin, and she used prostitution as a means to lure and kill her high-profile clients. 

And tonight, her client was Conner Kent. 

When she received the job from her anonymous employer last night, she had felt a flicker of conflict. However, her employer—whom she had never met, or heard their voice, or knew anything about them for that matter—paid extremely well for her exceptional services, and she lusted equally over the money and the means of getting said money.   
She enjoyed the sex. She enjoyed how different each man felt inside her, and she especially enjoyed tying her victims up and feeling the power of toying with them; sliding her wet labia over their erection and hearing them moan and whimper; riding them and pausing just before they climaxed; making them beg for liberation; and then finally giving it to them while slitting their throat or piercing their chest with a sword. She enjoyed using their gasps of pleasure to mask their cries of pain. 

And she wasn’t about to give up the opportunity to sleep with Superboy. She had lusted over his body since the first time she laid eyes on him. 

Artemis threw on a leather jacket but didn’t bother to flick the lights off. She’ll be back later to clean her weapons. Maybe it’ll also scare away some of the ghosts, she mused to herself. 

Her employer had given Conner’s routes. He wasn’t a man of much movement, preferring to stay in his apartment all day and only wander out for meals at the same restaurant. Artemis knew that’s where she’d find him tonight. 

She waited patiently outside the restaurant, and stared at the black shapes of the forest across the street. What an odd city, she thought. It was built like the letter U, bordering around a large forest where wild animals roamed. She had heard a brief rumor the other day about some mysterious animal taking down large beasts, and leaving nothing behind but bloody bones. Probably just the wolf population getting out of hand again, she had replied to the speaker. 

She heard a long whistle and looked up to see a group of men gawking at her. 

“How much for you, sweetheart?” one of the men called out to her. 

“A hundred grand,” she replied. 

The man laughed, but when he saw the expression on Artemis’s face, he knew she wasn’t exaggerating. 

“Shit,” he spat. “You ain’t gonna find any business around here then!” His buddies laughed and they walked away. 

Artemis smirked. She looked through the windows of the restaurant again and finally saw the half-Kryptonian pay for his meal and stand up. She leaned against the wall and waited until he was outside. 

“Conner,” she half-called, half-moaned his name as if just speaking the word gave her unworldly bliss. 

He slowly turned around, and stared at her with a blank expression. 

“Artemis,” he replied, his tone as bland as his listless stare. 

Artemis drew in a deep breath. Conner’s body never failed to ignite something orectic in her. She lapped up the sight of his blue eyes, chiseled jaw-line, and bulging pectoral and arm muscles, and suddenly had an image of his strong hands gripping her bare waist, holding her as she rocked back and forth…

She glided forward to touch his arm. “We never talk anymore,” she whined, tilting her head remorsefully. 

Conner shrugged, but didn’t move away. “There’s nothing to talk about.”

Artemis scoffed. “Are you telling me you don’t have a cool new pad you haven’t shown me yet?” She linked her fingers with his and began walking down the sidewalk. His hands were cold, and she shivered as salacious thoughts penetrated her mind. 

Conner, still emotionless, allowed himself to be lead all the way to his apartment. When urged by his companion, he pushed the key into its lock and opened the door to reveal a home as decorated as his motivation. 

“Spartan,” Artemis commented as Conner flicked on an overhead light. She glided across the empty living room to the only piece of furniture—a dining table with a single chair. She turned to the windows and pulled aside the drapes, releasing eddies of dust and moths. The white light of the full moon poured over her smooth face, and she turned back to him. “You’ve become a simple man,” she continued. 

“Always was,” he responded, shrugging one shoulder. 

“Oh?” Artemis sauntered towards him and softly ran a finger down his chest. His muscles were so firm, and she wondered if something else could be just as firm. “I remember you being quite complicated on the inside.” She looked up at him through her eyelashes, and smiled. “Do you want to know how complicated I am on the inside?” 

When he didn’t reply, Artemis laughed huskily, and stepped away. “So, I assume your bedroom is down there?” She nodded towards the hallway, and gave herself a quick tour of the small place. “It almost looks like you never use it,” she joked, peering into the spotless bathroom. 

But then she arrived at his bedroom, and pushed open the door to reveal nothing like the cleanliness of the rest of the apartment. The light from the living room revealed an unmade bed and a floor littered with trash. Evidentially, this was where Conner spent the majority of his time. Artemis chuckled to herself, and took in a deep breath. It smelled like a man, and the pheromones in the air gave rise to a tingle between her legs. 

Conner appeared behind her, and she immediately turned around to pull him into a kiss. He didn’t kiss back, but he didn’t resist her efforts either. Artemis ardently pulled him into the room, and when the back of her legs hit the bed, she pulled away from him with a gasp, and threw him into the sheets. 

He simply lay there, propped by his elbows, and watched as Artemis laid down her purse on the mattress and slowly undressed. He didn’t eye her hungrily like all the other men, or study her like an ornithologist would a rare bird, or even looked appalled or disgusted or confused. He simply stared at her like one would look at the floor, or wall, or out the window of a moving car. 

Without breaking eye-contact, Artemis slipped off her dress to reveal her lubricious breasts and bare thighs. She kept her heels because she enjoyed the sense of sexual power it gave her, and she knew power seduces men. All men crave supremacy, and when a woman holds it and molds it into a sexual fantasy, men will crave her. 

She crawled over to Conner and pressed a hand to his groin, and was delighted to feel his growing hardness. Though his eyes were devoid of emotion and thought, his male body was still reactive. Artemis slowly unzipped his jeans and pulled his member from the confines of his briefs. He was huge—her fingers barely touched as she wrapped her hand around it. She let her hands caress it first, feeling the large supple vein that went down its length, the smooth head and the small flap of skin on the bottom connecting to the shaft, and all the way to the round and soft testicles. With each touch, Conner’s breathing quickened. 

Artemis tossed her hair from her face with a grin and bent down and lapped her tongue around the base of his erection’s tip. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Conner’s fingers dig into the sheets. A moan escaped his mouth, but was quickly breathed in by Artemis’s lips over his. She kissed him sensually, pushing him hard against the mattress, and as his male instincts began to shove his apathy away, he began kissing back. Artemis slipped a hand under his shirt and groped hungrily over his muscles before tugging the shirt completely off. She then reached for his hand and guided the fingertips lightly between her thighs. Conner resisted, and instead tugged at his member and pushed it against her entrance. Artemis snarled and pulled fiercely away. 

“Not so fast, Superboy,” she chided playfully. “I’ve been waiting years for this moment, and I’m not going to let you have all the fun.” 

She reached into her bag and pulled out two pairs of handcuffs and swung them over him. She saw Conner grin, but that may have just been a flickering shadow from the lights outside the bedroom. She reached for his wrists and cuffed each one to a bedpost. He could break them with his pinky toe if he wanted, but she knew he would enjoy it too much to do such a thing. They all do. 

Conner shook the shackles around, and either from amusement or indifference, relaxed his arms and grunted. Artemis licked her lips and bent down to his erection once again, swirling her tongue over the tip and the sides until he hissed for deliverance. She then kissed the meatus and gently pressed her tongue into it, and then slowly slid her lips around him until he throbbed against the roof of her mouth. Conner moaned as she sensually moved up and down. 

“You’re killing me,” he groaned, back arched, fists clenched. 

Artemis lapped her tongue around him one more time before lifting her head and flashing a grin. “We’ll get there, Superboy,” she cooed. 

She positioned herself above him, and slowly—so she could expand to fit him—lowered herself over his erection. She threw her head back with a sensuous gasp as she finally ground her hips against his and felt every inch him of rub against her. She lifted out a rope of metal links from her purse and held it tightly in both hands. Raising her hips and feeling him slide, she leaned forward to kiss him, and brought the chain against his neck. She pushed down as their hot breath mixed between their swollen lips, and he buckled his hips, trying to thrust his throbbing member back inside her, but she just growled bestially and drove the metal cable down harder. 

“Don’t make me punish you,” she teased with a voice like silk rubbing against bare skin. She nibbled his lower lip and let her hard nipples drag down his torso and she sat back.   
She dragged her nails down his chest and then resumed riding him, sometimes hard and fast, sometimes slow and sensual, alternating between grinding, gyrating her hips in circular movements, and pulling up so just the tip of his head tickled against her wetness. With a rush of eroticism, she watched Conner close his eyes and moan through gritted teeth. He strained against his bondage, and the bedposts groaned. 

Artemis felt the coil tighten again, and she knew she was about to unfurl in carnal release. It was a burning, pulling, tightening sensation that set fire to all her nerves; a nail-digging, toe-curling, mouth-gasping fiery ignition; a tidal wave of the highest dose of gratification. She rocked forward one last time and cried out, arching her back as her muscles pulsed. She felt Conner harden more, and knew he was close too. He was gasping and grunting and just begging for release. 

Artemis reached into her purse one last time, and wrapped her fingers around the steel handle of a foldable Kryptonian blade. And so she’ll give it to him.

...

### 

Lust


End file.
